Unexpected Love
by Ash-Sheppard
Summary: John Sheppard and the Atlantis Expedition have finally returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. As the war continues, John begins to change. Whether it is a good thing or a bad thing no one knows. But how will this affect his new, unexpected, love life? John Sheppard x Todd(the Wraith)
1. Back to Work

****My First Fanfic so it might not be that good  
Parings- JohnxTodd, RodneyxKeller, RononxTeyla**

SUMARY: John Sheppard and the Atlantis Expedition have finally returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. As the war continues, John begins to change. Whether it is a good thing or a bad thing no one knows. But how will this affect his new, unexpected, love life? John Sheppard x Todd(the Wraith)

_He ran down the corridor of the wraith hive ship. He knows he had to get out of there fast. The footsteps of the wraith grunts could no longer be heard behind him.  
Just as he thought luck was on his side he turned the corner, only to find out how wrong he was . . ._

John bolted upward as he awoke from his dream. His breathing, which was quickened, slowly calmed down and John got a grasp on reality. 'Just another dream' he thought, 'Just another crazy dream.'  
He rose out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Happy that he chose this as his room he leaned on the railing, smelling the fresh open air. They had to move to a different planet, so he enjoyed the new scents and environment.  
To the south the moon Zalen, named after Dr. Zalenka(sorry I don't know how it's spelled) who first saw it, was still visible in the sky. Normally it wouldn't be so easily seen, but today seem like an exception.  
John stepped back inside his room and removed his clothes, then stepped into his bathroom and took a quick shower.  
The hot water running over his skin awakened his senses that were still succumbed to sleep.

After his shower he dressed and walked to the cafeteria.  
A smile drew across his face as he picked up 3 hotcakes (pancakes) with sweet maple syrup and a glass of orange juice.  
Rodney was already eating when John sat next to him and was soon followed by Telya and Ronon.  
"Mornin'." Ronon said, his voice still hinting his tiredness. He sat across from Mckay and Teyla sat across from John.  
"Morning John, Rodney." She said as she sat down.  
John replied to them with a simple 'Hi', while Rodney was engrossed on whatever he was doing on his tablet.  
Teyla took a good long look at John. "You look tired, were you unable to sleep again?"  
"I'll be fine Teyla." John said, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
"You haven't slept well since we got back here to the Pegasus Galaxy." Ronon replied back to him.  
"Teyla, Ronon I'm fine. A little loss isn't going to kill me." John stood from table and left, bothering to finish his breakfast.  
"Hey Sheppard! You gonna finish this?" Rodney yelled, but he was ready out of hearing range.  
Teyla looked to Ronon. "You should watch him Ronon, I think something might be wrong." However Ronon was already following him when Teyla finished.

The Hoffman drug was finally destroyed from their food source and the wraith no longer had to worry, however Todd, friend/ally of john and Atlantis, had something else to worry about. Where had John taken Atlantis.  
Todd longed to see Sheppard again. Part of him wanted nothing more than to place his left hand on John's bare chest and such the delicious, sweet life from him. Never has Todd had such amazing life force before and he has taken it from thousands.  
However the other part of him wanted nothing more than to hold John and keep him by his side forever. Never has Todd felt such a feeling before for anyone, human and wraith alike.  
He has had this feeling ever since he met John in the Genii (don't know how it's spelled) prison. At first he thought this as a sign of loyalty and friendship, however this feeling has gotten much stronger and foreign.  
He sighed and ordered a grunt to run a diagnostic on the ship.

"How long are you going to watch me?" John asked Ronon. Ronon had followed him all morning and now was staring at John as he read one his magazines. "However long it will take you to tell me what's wrong and why you won't see Carson or Keller." Ronon replied, still staring at John.  
"I don't need to."  
"Then why haven't you been sleeping well for the past three days? Since we entered the Pegasus Galaxy, you've never had this problem before." Ronon leaned back against the wall.

"Maybe this time is different."  
"Sheppard, stop being a stubborn ass go see Carson or Keller." Ronon grabbed Shepherd's book and threw it to the ground.  
"Fine, fine. I'm going." John got up and left the room. Ronon followed him till they made it to the infirmary.

"I see nothing wrong with your scans." Keller said as John sat up.  
He looked to Ronon.  
"Told you nothing was wrong with me." He said. "Now we have a mission to go on. Let's suit up."


	2. Reunion

******Parings- JohnxTodd, RodneyxKeller, RononxTeyla  
Replies to reviews- diama56: I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations and everyone else's. And thanks for the Zalenka, Zelenka thing ^.^ Hope you also enjoy my other stories as well.

Any and all suggestions are welcome for the story ^.^  
And stories will be updated at least once a week but may be uploaded more often if I have time, like now.

Enjoy~  
-

"I'm getting a strong reading over here!" Rodney yelled, following the signals to a cave. "In here!"  
Rodney, John, Ronon, Teyla, and Bates walked into the cave.  
Sitting on top of a rock in the middle of the cave was a ZPM and a note. Teyla went up to it and picked up the note.  
Rodney started analyzes the ZPM.  
Teyla looked over at John. "It's addressed to you." She handed it to him.

John read the note.  
-It's been a while John. I have something to discuss with you. Come to the gate address on the back of this note. Alone. ~Todd-

John looked on the back of the note and saw the gate address.  
"What is it John?" Ronon asked and looked at the note. "You're not really going to meet up with him are you?"  
"I am." John said after a minute.  
Ronon sighed "Remember the last several times we met with him?"  
"I do, but he's never harmed us has he?" John replied.  
"He's a wraith John!" Ronon yelled. Teyla tried to calm him down.  
"Hurry up Rodney." Rodney grabbed his things and the ZPM.

When they got back to Atlantis Ronon met up with John in his room.  
"Let me go on this mission with you." Ronon said.  
"No."  
"I'm going."  
"No you aren't Ronon, the worst he'll do is stun me. And maybe if we do what he asks he'll start doing what we ask without all his little surprises."  
Ronon shook his head. "You really think he'll do that?"  
"No, but worth a shot. He'll be expecting me to come with others, so this will shock him."John lay on his bed and began reading his magazine from earlier.

Todd sat in his chamber waiting and hoping John got his letter. He wanted to see how after a year he would react to John's presence. He knew John would most likely come with others so he has to have him collected quickly.  
Todd looked at his left hand, his feeding mechanism back now, the drug they gave him gone. "I'll have to feed before he comes." He ordered a dart to wait by the stargate for his arrival.

John suit up yet again the next day and went to the gate room.  
"Be careful with him John." Woosley said as the gate activated.  
"Always am." John said as he turned and went through the gate.  
"Alright I want rescue team on standby and ready to leave in an hour." Woolsey order and Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney came into the gate room. "You guys leave in 5 minutes, understood?" They nodded and Woolsey went back to his office.  
"We can't let John know we are there." Rodney said his voice shaky a bit.  
"I don't care, as long as he is safe." Ronon and Teyla said in unison.

John awoke in a prison cell on Todd's hive ship; however it looked very different from a prison cell. The walls were draped in something that looked like the wraith version of velvet. There was something that resembled a bed in the center of the rather large prison cell.  
"This is . . . new."  
"Glad it's to your liking Sheppard." A voice said from behind John. He turned around to find Todd standing in the doorway.  
"Don't tell me you've become human on me Todd." John said sarcastically.  
"No, no. I thought this would be more comfortable for you, and I did really think you'd come alone."  
"Well we're all full of surprises, aren't we?" Todd chuckled at that comment.  
"I guess so."

Ronon and Teyla ran through the gate and the first thing they saw was a large wraith hive ship leaving the planet.  
"Damn it!" Ronon started to run towards the ship, but Teyla stopped him. She held him in a strong embrace to keep him from continuing to run after it.  
Bates looked at them. "I'll have the rescue team get rolling." He went back through the gate.

"What did you want to talk about Todd." John asked him, sitting down on the bed.  
"Where have you moved Atlantis?"  
"I knew we'd get there soon, and you know I can't tell you."  
"You can't even make an exception? For me?" A part of Todd wanted to drain his life force right then and there, even though he already fed. So why was there such a burning thirst to be quenched?

Todd's body tensed and John noticed. As he began to rise Todd pushed him down onto the bed.  
Todd was on top of him in an instant.

**-**

****Hope you enjoyed! Any and all opinions and suggestions are welcome ^.^**


	3. Confession

****Parings- JohnxTodd, RodneyxKeller, RononxTeyla  
Replies to reviews- diama56: Thanks yet again for the correction my friend ^.^ Although I could swear it was on his left hand. What do you say about making him a lefty?  
****  
SUMARY: John Sheppard and the Atlantis Expedition have finally returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. As the war continues, John begins to change. Whether it is a good thing or a bad thing no one knows. But how will this affect his new, unexpected, love life? John Sheppard x Todd (the Wraith)**

'What the-'John was quickly pushed down by Todd who was on him in an instant.

As he tried to push Todd off of him his hands were pinned above his head.

"What are you doing Todd?!" John yelled as Todd's free-hand, which was also his feeding hand, ripped apart his shirt. John expected him to only feed off of him, which Todd did, however it was different. A pleasurable pain took over him.

Todd wasted no time planted his lips on John's and entered his mouth. Why was he doing this to Sheppard? It felt wrong, yet so very right.

John's body tensed up as Todd entered his mouth, but soon John stopped resisting, seeing as to it was futile. After a moment Todd withdrew and removed his hand from John chest and stared into his eyes.

"They seem to be in hyperspace and we can't track them." Rodney said to his team.  
"So that's it? We just leave him with that wraith?" Ronon asked, clearly not happy.  
"Todd won't do anything to John." Teyla assured him, but it barely helped.

John was still pinned under Todd, whose eyes wondered to where Todd had fed from him. Although John's age didn't change, he looked the same, but he felt like a heavy burden was lifted off of him.

"Why . . . . ." That was the only word that could escape his mouth.

Todd slowly unpinned him. "I had to see. . ."

"See what!?" John half yelled at him, his eyes flashing.

"How I would react to you with these feelings . . ."

"You're –"

"I'm in love with you Sheppard, however I can tell you do not feel the same as I." Todd unpinned John, but remained on top of him. "And it seems you have the ancient gift."

"The what?" 'Ancient gift? The heck is that?'

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with as of now John. It still seems rather asleep." With that Todd got off of him and left the room, lingering in the doorway for a moment. "Believe me Sheppard, I will make you share the same feelings as I do. No matter how long it takes."

The wraith grunts stunned Sheppard and took his body away.

Bates and his team were guarding the gate. A dart from the east starts flying towards them and drops Sheppard in front of the gate.

Bates radioed Atlantis to tell them they have Sheppard back.

Teyla and Ronon were sparring in the training room.

Teyla lashed around, trying to confuse Ronon so she had the advantage. He caught her left arm as she tried to hit him in the head, but missed her right as she knocked his feet from under him. Still with his strong hold her brought her down with him as she landed on top him, a mere inch from his lips.

Zelenka walked into the room and saw the scene.

"A-ah .. whoops, sorry . . .just wanted to say we . . found Sheppard," he almost tripped as he was backing away, "I didn't mean to intrude."

****So my lovely followers/fans, what kind of places/scenarios would you like our lovely couple John and Todd to meet up in, during the following chapters?**


	4. Purple Meadow

**Sorry for such a late posting ^^" Sorta got extremely busy but I'm back now and will try to get back on schedule! In case you haven't seen I have changed it to new chapters will be posted about every 2 weeks or so.  
Before I forget, Thank you all for being patient with me ^.^**

**Parings- JohnxTodd, RodneyxKeller, RononxTeyla

SUMARY: John Sheppard and the Atlantis Expedition have finally returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. As the war continues, John begins to change. Whether it is a good thing or a bad thing no one knows. But how will this affect his new, unexpected, love life? John Sheppard x Todd (the Wraith)

"So what did Todd want John?" Ronon asked.

"His feeding thing is back and has been since we left." Keller's mouth fell open.

"That's impo-"

"I saw it myself Jennifer . . . and felt it . . ." Sheppard mumbled the last part quickly, thankfully nobody heard.

"I'll help Keller make another dose of the serum if he's willing to try it again." Carson said

"He never said anything about trying anymore, so you might want to focus on finding out what went wrong." John told Carson. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to gear up for-"

"For the time being, you will not be going anywhere Lieutenant." Mr. Woolsey interrupted.

As John was about to protest Woolsey raised his hand to stop him. "That's an order Lieutenant."

McKay made his way past the normal crowd and into the infirmary.

Keller was in the back lap when McKay found her.

"Ah McKay, what can I do for you?" She stood from her chair to face him.

"Ah yes, well I uh… um I have to…."

"Rodney?"

Rodney clutched his tablet. 'Come on Mckay, you can do this,' he thought to himself. "Do you… want to have lunch… with me… on the… pier?" He held his breath, waiting for her to decline.

"Sure Rodney, I'd love to."

"Wait you would? I mean… of course you would. So wait that's a yes? Or is this a new-"

"Rodney." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll meet you at the pier in half-a-hour."

"A-alright, I'll just… go now…" He turned quickly and left.

As he quickly made his way from the infirmary he didn't pay attention as to where was going, his mind, like always, was all jumbled in a mess, and slammed right into Zalenka.

"Watched it Rodney!" He saw the look on Rodney's face. "Wait, what happened? You look completely baffled."

"Well…. I asked Jennifer out to lunch?"

"And? How did it go?" The two began to walk.

"Well…. She said yes…"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Should I get her something? I mean what if she gets me something? Or what if she was expecting something? What if-"

Zalenka interrupted him. "Rodney, I'm sure she is just expecting you to show up with a nice picnic basket."

"Well what-"

"Just get her some nice ham sandwiches and some lovely little fruits."

Rodney quickly began walking in the other direction to make his picnic basket.

_He ran down the corridor of the wraith hive ship. He knows he had to get out of there fast. The footsteps of the wraith grunts could no longer be heard behind him.  
Just as he thought luck was on his side he turned the corner, only to find out how wrong he was . . .  
There was something… no… someone…_

Once again John jolted awake. There was more. There was more than last time. He saw someone…. But who was it? Who was it he was so afraid of?

He wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun already starting to set, showing how long he has been out, his balcony doors are opened, allowing the gentle breeze from the ocean around them. Something about this setting felt familiar to him. This setting…. This room…. This planet….

_::"Come on!" Itotia yelled for me as everyone stood atop the hill. I slowly made my way up the steep hill to the top to join everyone. This was one of the few days they got to go to the mainland._

"Guys look!" Xochitl called to us from his spot on the other side of the hill. We all come over and looked to the meadow on the other bend. The meadow was covered in tall purple grass and blue and green flowers scattered around. "We found it!" Itotia yelled and danced her way down the hill.

I looked at the sun setting, the breeze from the ocean, which was not far away, made this day perfect.

Hanska stood beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's join Itotia and Xochitl." He said, his deep voice complementing his height. His sister Huata followed suit.

They all smiled from the bottom of the hill. I smiled back and made my way down the hill. Today was going to be great.::

Todd felt the pull that had long been dormant. He knew it would only be a matter of time before John awakened….

Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to check out my other fanfic! ^.^ 


End file.
